Through The Window
*Sigh* I am really sorry for this XD So, yeah this should probably be avoided by young children, pregnant women, those with an illness, the elderly, or just people with eyes in general, because it will probably suck, but hey, I haven't written it yet, so I'll check back at the end. ____________ "Stupid planet, stupid people..." Tak clicked the mouse furiously. "Stupid computer!" She punched the monitor, but only found herself with sore knuckles. Growling irritably, she rubbed her hand. "MiMi!" A streak of blue passed by her and a red-eyed cat now sat on the desk. "Take this horrid thing away from me, destroy it, preferably..." The cat raised a non-existent eyebrow. Tak sighed, "I'll just take another one from that store down the block or something." Eyeing her cat again, she hissed. "Don't you contradict me! Get rid of it." Rolling it's eyes, the cat began to work at brutally dismantling the computer. Smiling slightly as she watched her pet destroy the foul device, Tak swore she heard a creaking come from outside her window. Narrowing her eyes, she turned and drew the violet curtains, squinting slightly from the sunlight. Looking down, she saw pale hands, (Not paler than her own, of course, but close), gripping her windowsill. Curious, she leaned out further, and found mostly jet-black, with a touch of blue. Growling, she reached down and grabbed the boy by his collar; yanking him up through the window and slamming him against her wall. "What are you doing here?!" She hissed. The boy squirmed in her grip. "I had to see you again." Tak felt like punching him, or something of that nature. "I thought I had made it very clear that I wanted nothing to do with you." He shrugged. "You should've thought about that before you tried to destroy the Earth; mess with the planet, you mess with me." Tak's violet eyes narrowed even more, her voice still keeping her hateful tone, "I said I'm done with this stupid world. I'm only staying until I can either build a new ship or retrieve the one you stole, Dib," She spat. "Hey, I don't steal things," Dib protested. "You weren't here, you didn't leave this to anyone, and it landed in my backyard!" Her grip tightened on his collar, really wanting nothing more than to tear his giant head off. Dib gagged slightly. "Can you let me go? You're kind of choking me," He rasped. A smirk briefly crossed Tak's face. "Not a bad idea..." Taking his moment of terror as opportunity, Tak slammed him against the wall once more. "Why did you go onto my windowsill? Or up the side of my house for that matter?" Squirming again, Dib gasped out, "Because...People...Do crazy things...When they're in love." He hit the floor with a 'thunk' as Tak dropped him, clearly and utterly surprised. "...Love?" Dib nodded. "You're in love...With me?" He rolled his amber eyes, "What am I, speaking Japanese here? Yes, I'm in love with you, Tak." Still surprised, although admiring his boldness, Tak managed to pull herself together. "But...All that stuff you tell me, and Zim, about our kind being monsters or whatever!" Dib stood up, brushing himself off. "You're different. I can have intelligent arguments with you; not to mention you are absolutely beautiful." Chuckling, he said, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for color-coordination." She only stood there, staring at him. "I like you, Tak, a lot. I follow you and irritate you and accuse you all the time, but that's because I want to be near you. Climbing up your house to 'monitor' you, was just an excuse to get closer." Tak didn't know whether to slap him for hiding this from her, or kiss him for finally admitting it. He only stood, arms crossed, waiting for a response. Looking very bold on the outside, but within he was a nervous wreck. What on Earth possessed him to admit any of this?! Why did all the girls he liked have that affect on him?! Grabbing the front of his shirt and twisting him around so his back was to the window, Tak yanked Dib forward and claimed his mouth in a violent kiss. Now it was his turn to be shocked. Pulling away, Tak still kept her grip on his shirt, whispering, "We can't tell anyone about this, you realize." Dib nodded, still rather speechless. "Meet me later tonight, I'll specify later." "O-Okay," He stuttered. Tak smirked. "Good. Now get out of my room." With that said, she shoved him out the window, onto the hard ground below, possibly giving him a broken wrist or ankle. Drawing the curtains again, she turned to MiMi, who was eyeing her curiously. "What are you looking at? Get back to work on that computer," Tak snapped. Rolling it's eyes, the cat looked away, and set back to work. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:DATR Category:Romance Category:Humor Category:Invader Gia